


More Than Our Nightmares

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Uses His Words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Derek Hale, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Marriage, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, Protective Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Derek wakes up to the sound of Theo having a nightmare he does what he can to help him through it and show him that h'es not alone.





	More Than Our Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts).



> For Elie who sent the prompt: “You had a nightmare, tell me what it was about so I can fix it.” from  
> from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts

Derek frowns when he wakes up to a pained whine coming from Theo’s room. Curious, he throws the blankets off and pads towards Theo’s room. Theo is writhing on the bed, hands fisted in his sheets, and sweat is beading on his forehead and chest.

Derek doesn’t think before moving over to the bed and kneeling beside Theo. He tries to think of the best way to go about this. He remembers all too well what it’s like to have nightmares. They might not be as frequent but sometimes he still has them.

He makes a decision and lays down next to Theo, quickly pulling the chimera to his chest and tucking Theo’s face into his neck. Derek always finds comfort in the familiar smell of pack after a nightmare. He hopes the same can be said for Theo.

Theo wakes with a start, letting out a growl and trying to break out of Derek’s hold. Derek tightens his grip, running a hand down Theo’s back as he speaks calmly, “It’s okay Theo. It’s me. It’s Derek.”

Theo sucks in a breath before relaxing into Derek’s arms. “Derek? What are you doing in my bed?”

Derek is silent for a moment, trying to let his comforting touch speak for him as he tries to figure out how to go about this. Theo seems to be as stubborn as he is, always keeping his problems to himself. Derek knows he probably would have opened up a little it sooner if he’d had someone just _ask_. Which is exactly what he intends to do with Theo.

 “You had a nightmare, tell me what it was about so I can fix it.”

Theo tenses, trying to get away from Derek but Derek keeps his hold on Theo strong.

“Let me go,” Theo growls.

“I will if that’s what you really want,” Derek tells him. “But I need you to know I’m here if you want to talk. I can just listen and not say anything if you want. Whatever you need, I’m here. No judgement.”

Theo is silent for a long time. Long enough that Derek would think he’s fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the sound of his ragged breathing and the way his fingers seem to tap out the rhythm of Derek’s heartbeat where they’re resting against his back. Eventually Theo pulls back, only to push Derek down on to his back and curl himself into Derek’s side with his head on his chest. Derek can only hope if he’s making himself comfortable he’s planning to talk. He’s not disappointed.

“They’re about my sister Tara,” Theo says, voice barely above a whisper. “When I got sent to hell she was there. I relived the same moment over and over again. I’d always wake in the morgue knowing she was coming for me. No matter what I did I couldn’t escape and she’d find me and shove her hand into my chest and take her heart back. Eventually I just stopped trying to escape. It’s her heart, she should be the one to have it. My nightmares are always about that. It’s like even though I’m back I can’t escape her. She still follows me everywhere. Maybe it’s what I deserve.”

“No,” Derek growls, fighting to keep the anger out of his voice. “It’s not. You don’t deserve it Theo.”

“How can you be so sure?” Theo lets out a bitter laugh, scrubbing furiously at his eyes to wipe away the tears that have started to fall. He looks so broken right now, nothing like the monster everyone has continuously described him as. Derek hates it. All he wants to do is find a way to make it better. He knows it’s not that easy.

Derek moves his hand, grabbing Theo’s and moving it away. He doesn’t drop it, instead laces their fingers together as he brings his other hand up to gently wipe away Theo’s tears. “Because I know you. I might not have known you back then but I know you now and I know you don’t deserve it. I spent years being plagued by nightmares of my own. Sometimes I still get them. Sometimes I still have moments where I feel like it’s what I deserve for being the one to survive when my family didn’t. Realistically I know that’s not true. It took a lot of years of pain and therapy to get to a place where I can love myself and accept that what happened wasn’t on me. I know you can get there Theo. It won’t be easy and I know our situations are different. But I believe you deserve to be happy and find a way to love yourself. I’ll be here to help you anyway I can. We're more than our nightmares Theo.”

Theo stares at him, eyes wide and open. Tears are still spilling out but they’re slower than before. Theo closes his eyes when Derek’s thumb brushes them away again. Derek feels his breath catch when he opens them again, caught off guard by the emotion storming through them.

“Why?” Theo asks, “Why help me?”

“I told you I understand what it’s like to have nightmares. I had my past haunt me for so long. My demons won. I had my sister but I refused to let her in or let her help. Then she was killed and I was alone. I became even more closed off. I had to work hard to get to where I am now. I don’t want you to go down that path Theo. I want you to know there is someone here that cares about you and is willing to help if you’ll let me.”

Theo takes a shuddering breath before nodding his head, “Yeah okay,” he gives Derek a self-deprecating smile, “I’m pretty screwed up so I make no promises that it’ll work.”

“Lucky for you I’m a patient man,” Derek says, giving him a small smile.

Theo looks from their joined hands up to Derek’s eyes, a smile of his own forming on his face. “I’m counting on it.”

*

 

Derek glances over at the bed when he hears a tired groan coming from the mess of blankets and pillows. A smile forms on his face when Theo’s head pops up out of the covers. His hair is a mess and his skin has a light dusting of red from sleep. The morning son is almost causing his skin to glow. Derek has never seen anything more beautiful than Theo, especially not when he’s relaxed and happy like this.

It took a while but eventually Theo’s nightmares got less frequent. They haven’t stopped completely, they both know there’s a chance they never will. But they’re no longer plaguing him like they were before. Derek hopes he had a little bit to do with that. Theo always tells him he has, that without Derek he’d still be alone and scared and hating himself. Now not only has he learned to love himself but he’s allowed himself to be open and let himself love and be loved in return.  

A small, tired smile graces Theo’s lips when he looks over at Derek. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Derek says, leaning in to place a soft kiss to his lips. He sets the tray of food down on the nightstand before sitting next to Theo. Derek’s still amazed that he has this. After everything they’ve both been through they still found their way here.

Theo looks from the food to Derek, “Breakfast in bed?”

Derek shrugs, “I figured I’d do something nice today.”

“You do something nice for me every day,” Theo reminds him, “but it smells delicious.”

Derek picks the tray up and settles it on the bed between them, “Bacon and eggs and waffles. Just how you like it.”

Theo sighs, picking up the mug of tea Derek had also placed on the tray, “You’re too good to me.”

“Nonsense,” Derek says, hiding his smile in his own coffee. “You deserve good things and I do my best to give them to you.”

Theo puts down his tea and leans into Derek’s space, a cheeky smile on his face. “You’re the only good thing I need.”

Derek rolls his eyes fondly but can’t stop keep the smile off his face. “You’re such a sap.”

“Would you hit me if I said I was your sap?” Theo asks, eyes alight with mirth.

“No,” Derek tells him, placing a soft kiss to his lips. “Because it’s true. And I’m yours too.”

“Excellent point. We really are perfect for each other.”

“I’d hope so,” Derek steals a piece of bacon off the tray and smirks down at Theo. “Since you know, we’re married and all.”

“Oh that’s right,” Theo says, falling back against the pillows with a sigh. “That did happen last night, didn’t it?”

“We’ve only been married a day and you’re already forgetting our anniversary,” Derek says, crawling across the bed until he’s straddling Theo, careful not to knock the tray of food off. “This is just unacceptable.”

Theo chuckles, bringing a hand up to stroke down Derek’s cheek, lingering on his beard. “You’re just going to have to do a thorough job of reminding me then, aren't you?”

“Before or after breakfast?” Derek asks, shooting a look towards the food.

Theo moves his hand to grip Derek’s hair, pulling him down until their lips are almost touching. “I think breakfast can wait, don’t you? I know there are other places I’d much rather have my mouth.”

Derek really can’t disagree with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
